Beast (Disney)
The Beast is the titular deuteragonist of Beauty and the Beast. He is never actually named in the film, but a computer game named "the D Show" reveals that his name is Prince Adam. Robby Benson did his speaking and singing voice both in beast and human form. Earlier, he was human, but he was selfish before Enchantress transforms him into a beast because of having a cold heart. After meeting Belle, the Beast became more kind to others and understood what true love was like after a battle with Gaston and that Belle's love for him changed him back to human. Unlike Belle, the Beast doesn't appear in Once Upon a Time, instead Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold serves as "the Beast" and as Belle's love interest and eventual husband in the series. Trivia *The Beast is the first male character in a Disney fairy tale to have a role that is equally as significant as the female protagonist. *The Beast's design in the film is a combination of animals, the head and structure of a buffalo, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the horns of a bull, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the arms and torso of a bear, and the legs, feet, and tail of a wolf. *The Beast made a cameo as one of the Sultan's toys from the Disney film, Aladdin. Gallery 256px-Beast pose.jpg The-beast.jpg The Beast losing his temper.png|The Beast losing his temper The Beast scaring Belle away from his castle.png|The Beast scaring Belle away from his castle The Beast facing Gaston.png|The Beast facing Gaston File:Prince_Adam.jpg|Prince Adam Belle_and_beast_kiss.jpg|Belle & Prince Adam's love moment Tale-As-Old-As-Time-The-Beasts-Big-Smile.jpg|The Beast's funny grin The Beast's gentle smile.png|The Beast smiling warmly The Beast facing Forte.jpg|The Beast facing Forte 1675110-bb3.jpg|The Beast fighting Gaston. The Beast destroying Forte's keyboard.jpg The Beast facing the Wolves.png Belle tending the Beast's wounds.png 20141027164943!Beauty and the Beast.png Belle and the Beast in love.png Beauty and The Beast.jpg The Beast roaring to let out his stress.png External Links *The Beast - Love Interest Wiki Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Princes Category:Creatures Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Revived Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighter Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Darkness Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Master of a Villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Animal Kindness Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cursed Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Villains Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Hybrids Category:Ferals Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Love Rivals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Famous Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Married Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Good Ruler Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Wizards Category:Heroic Warlocks Category:Magi-Tech Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Parents Category:Martyr